


The Moon's Curse

by imaginemoonlight



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Awkward Romance, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crazy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Humor, Insults, Islands, Kissing, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Other, Pain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, chat fic, lowkey what lof would be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemoonlight/pseuds/imaginemoonlight
Summary: I hope you enjoy the jokes and romance and things!Also, some parts will be in first person point of view to add more information and so that I can have more cute things happen. These parts will be there almost half the time, but it is mostly a chat fic. If you only want the chat, you can skip the dialogue and if you only want the dialogue you can skip the chat part. The two parts do connect but you should be good skipping.Please enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Rampion Crew**

* * *

  _23:00 -126 T.E._

 

 **Fabulous** **Droid** added  **Tomato Lover, , Mechanic** and 3 others to the group "Rampion Crew"

 **Fabulous Droid:** WELCOME EVERYONE SAY HELLO!!!

 **Mechanic:** IKO!!! WTF WHY IS THORNE HERE

 **Captain is King:** Awww cinder I knew you missed me

 **Mechanic:** I fing hate you. Im leaving this chat

 **Starry Sky:** Cinder, I just changed the settings so that no one can leave the chat.

 **Fabulous**   **Droid:** CRESS YAY!! THANK YOU I WANT EVERYONE TO STAY HERE AND TALK TO EACHOTHER

 **Tomato Lover:** What is this?

 **Tomato Lover:** I d o n't understand how to do this

 **Fearless:** Wolf, this is a chat so basically we can all talk to each other but like all at once but with typing

 **Starry Sky:** Exactly. This way even if we get separated we can communicate without making any noise. 

 **Tomato Lover:** oh okay

 **Mechanic:** I still hate you thorne

 **Captain is King:** n o o n e c o u l d e v e r h a t e m e s o s t o p l y i ng

 **The Emperor:** yO IM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP SHUT THE F U P

 **The Emperor:** also, thorne i know many people who hate you

 **Captain is King:** yEAH WELL F  YOU BINCH

 **Fearless:** Ow0 RM

 **Fearless:** You do realize you're talking to t h e e m p o r e r o f the EASTERN COMMONWEALTH right?

 **Captain is King:** Hes talking to the captain of this ship and we're not in the eastern commonwealth so F YOU TOO!

 **The Emperor:** Okay, Im putting this thing on silent

 **Starry Sky:** Captain, please stop. You're not being very nice

 **Captain is King:** sorry cress... un-fk all of you or whatever

**Tomato Lover:**

**Mechanic:** I hate this chat

 **Captain is King:** Don't we all

 **Fabulous Droid:** Im just here for the drama

 **Mechanic:** IKO!

 **Fabulous Droid:** IM SORRY BUT I WANT TO SEE THE DRAMA AND I think that this will bring all of us together more...

 **Starry Sky:** Thats really nice, iko.

 **Fearless:** I agree with Cress and Iko, I think that this will be good for all of you.

 **Fearless:** *Glares at Thorne, Cinder, and Kai*

 **Mechanic:** HEY!

 **Captain is King:** Fine I'll be nice.

 **Captain is King:** Scarlet?

 **Fearless:** yes?

 **Captain is King:** Why is your username  **Fearless**?

 **Fearless:** Because i jumped onto a moving train from a cliff, shot a wolf, etc

 **Captain is King:** oh sh. I didn't know that.

 **Starry Sky:** W o w ie

**Mechanic:**

**Fabulous Droid:**

**Captain is King:**

**Tomato Lover:** THats my girlfriend yall!

 **Fearless:**  ...

 **Captain is King:** wtf

 **Mechanic:** s a m e

 **Fearless:**  ...

 **Mechanic:** I'm going to bed. Night

 **Starry Sky:** NO! Im so awake I can't go to sleep now!

 **Captain is King:** Cress, how about you meet me in the control room, we can talk

 **Starry Sky:** Okay, I'm on my way now

 **Fabulous Droid:** OOOOOH WHAT ARE YALL GOING TO DO??

 **Starry Sky:** come on iko, itll stay PG 

 **Captain is King:** Well you can never be sure

 **Starry Sky:** CAPTAIN!!!

**Fearless:**

**Fearless:** okay.... well I'm going to bed too.

 **Tomato Lover:** Im going too, goodnight.

 **Fabulous Droid:** Night ya'll

 

 

_23:40  126 T.E._

_The Control Room_

Thorne was sitting in one of the control room's chairs, facing the window. His hair had grown a bit since the first time I saw him, and it was beginning to curl at the ends. _I love the way he looks, he's so handsome and ahhhhhh. I just love him so much._ I sit down in the chair next to him, "Hey."

"Hey Cress..." I look back at him and look at his face

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?" I ask

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." He was looking at me with concern,  _he's worried about me!_

I push my hair behind my ear and say "Yeah, I don't know it's a little weird."

"You sure?" He was leaning closer to me now, with his elbows on his knees and his hands in mine. _I think that I'm okay, but I don't really know...I just have this feeling..._

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well, considering the circumstances. I just won't be able to sleep for a while." I reply. _I wonder how his hair feels right now, it looks soft but it's really shiny...well, I guess that makes sense, he probably hasn't taken a good shower in a while, none of us have. His hands are so soft, wow. I would think that they'd be rough but they're really not. I'm on a cloud! Wait, he's looking into my eyes again..."_ The question is-Are you okay?"

"Just hungry...Hey! I have an idea. Follow me!" He stood up and started out of the control room to the kitchen, he was almost running and was taking me with him. "Here," He said as he pointed to a chair for two people, "Sit down, give me just a second..." He opened up the pantry and started to take a bunch of stuff out of it, He turned around and his arms were full with cans and boxes. He dropped them on the counter and pointed at each of the things, "Okay, so here we have some pasta...tomatoes, some...basil? I think...then some salt, pepper, and some other stuff." He smiled at me, his great smile that melts my heart "Are you ready?"

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask him, gesturing to the food with my right hand

"I'm making some pasta with a tomato sauce for you. Have you ever had that?"

"No, I barely even know what pasta is... Isn't it like egg and flour to create a soft thing and then you cook it?"

"Pretty much, it usually starts out stiff, then you boil it and it becomes really soft and it expands a little bit. Then, you put some sauce on it and it's really good."

 I consider this, "Well, I've never had pasta before so I guess I'll try it. Are you a good cook?"

He winks at me, "Of course I am, I've been cooking for myself and my family since I was thirteen years old. So, I had to be a good cook." 

"Well then, let's start cooking.: He looks really excited, he comes around the counter and gives me a hug.

"I'm so happy you're here with me." He says in the hug. "No one has really wanted to come with me or stayed with me before, so thank you."

I break away from the hug and put my hands on his shoulders, "Always." I say to him. He walks back around the counter and starts to cut the tomatoes. He also boiled some water and put the pasta in the water. While that was cooking, he put the sauce into a different pot thing and started to cook that. Then he walked over to me and sat down next to me on the seat. "Now what do we do?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles. 

"It's so cute when you're confused." he says. 

"Umm, what do you mean?" I ask

"You're confused right now and it's cute because you're not confused that often." He replies.  "And we have to wait for a little bit for the pasta and sauce to cook." 

"Ohhh, okay." I pause "What do we do now?"

He looks at me "I have an idea." He says. Thorne put his hand in my hair and pulled me closer to him. He was so gentle. He put his lips on mine, this kiss was a lot more gentle than our first kiss. Thorne's lips were warm and he tasted like mint. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer. "I love you, Cress." He says to my lips. "I love you more than anything." as he says this I get chills down my spine. It was then the world seemed to melt away. His hand caresses my cheek and I feel safe. It's been so long since I've actually felt safe and I'm glad that I'm safe here. 

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_"_ THE TUBEY PASTA IS DONE!" He says quite loudly. He jumps up and runs over to the pot of pasta and drains it into the sink. He then stirs the sauce and puts the pasta on two separate plates. The sauce gets poured on the pasta and he gets two forks as he comes over to sit by me again. "Here we go, dig in." I take a bite... _WOW_ this is amazing! He really is a good cook! 

"This is amazing!" I say as I take another bite.

"Of course it is, I made it." Thorne replies. We ate together for a while, and when we finished I was really tired. "Hey, let's get to bed. You look really tired." I agree with him and go to my quarters and he goes to his. As my head hits the pillow, I begin to dream of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Scarlet's perspective, this chapter begins to show how she feels and her true feelings about all of this. 
> 
> Wolflet fluff and stuff, Wolf gets super protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. With schoolwork and working on my book, its been hard to write this. But, I have chapter 4 planned out so that will be up the same day as chapter 3. 
> 
> Please comment to tell me anything you would like me to add to the story!
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

09:00-126 T.E.

“Soooooo...Cress. How was…” Kai looked around and made a face “Dinner?”

“Are you kidding me?” Cress says while blushing.

“No, really. How was it? Was it...interesting?”

“Shut up!” she laughs

“Interesting is one word for it.” Thorne says while laughing.

“AHHH NO STOP!” Cress yells and Thorne wraps her up in a hug. They laugh together and everyone including myself stands for a minute really awkwardly.

“Sooo...Scarlet, what did you do last night?” Wolf asks me.

“I just watched some of the Earth News and then went to sleep.” I reply turning away from Thorne and Cress.

“Yeah it’s important to keep up with the news and what’s going on. We don’t want to miss anything.” Cinder says.

“That’s why I watch it.” I sigh

Breakfast is ready and it smells really good. Cress was right, Thorne really is a good cook. Everyone eats and is finished in minutes. Cress does the dishes and even after everything is clean it smells like the sweet, cinnamony treat Thorne made.

“Shit that was good.” Cinder complimented

“What exactly was it?” Wolf asked.

Thorne looked around and attempted a suspicious look on his face, “That’s for me to know,” he raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic way. “And for you to find out.” He then dropped down behind the counter, and everyone laughed. He jumped back up, “Wait!” we all stopped laughing and look at Thorne, who was looking at us with a great concern. “Who’s driving this thing?”

We all jump up and run to the control room. Luckily, Cress had created a program so that we didn’t have to drive it when we’re waiting, only when we’re actually going somewhere. Everyone lets out a breath.

 

 **Fearless** and **Tomato Lover**

_09:34_

 

 **Tomato Lover:** Hey Scarlet

 

_10:05_

**Tomato Lover:** Are you okay???

 

_10:48_

**Tomato Lover:** Hello???

 

_11:13_

**Tomato Lover:** Scarlet?

 **Tomato Lover:** Scar, are you okay???

 **Tomato Lover** :You’re really worrying me

 

_12:18_

**Tomato Lover:** Where are you???

 **Tomato Lover:** I can’t find you anywhere

 **Tomato Lover: I** can’t smell you what happened

 _READ_ - **Fearless**

 

_13:01_

**Tomato Lover:** I see that you read that

 **Tomato Lover:** Where are you???

 

_13:44_

**Fearless:** I’m sorry

 **Fearless:** I was sleeping and locked the door.

 **Fearless:** i didnt want anyone coming in

 **Tomato Lover:** Why didnt you want me there

 **Fearless:** Wolf, I was sleeping naked

 **Tomato Lover:** Oh noes

 **Tomato Lover:** Why

 **Fearless:** It was too hot in the room…

 **Tomato Lover** : but why wasnt i there

 **Fearless:** W O L F N O

 **Tomato Lover:** Waht

 **Fearless:** W O L F N O

 **Tomato Lover:** sorry

 **Tomato Lover:** why did you read my messages and not reply???

 **Fearless:** I was half awake and passed out

 **Fearless:** Sorry

 **Tomato Lover:** No it’s okay because you’re okay.

 **Tomato Lover:** Come out of your room and eat some lunch

 **Fearless:** n o

 **Tomato Lover:** Wait

 **Tomato Lover:** Why not?

 **Fearless:** im not hungry

 **Tomato Lover** : come on Scarlet

 **Fearless:** im locked in my room

 **Tomato Lover:** wh a t

 **Fearless:** yeah

 **Fearless:** i got locked in my room.

 **Fearless:** This isnt good

 **Tomato Lover:** wait just one second im coming to get you.

 **Fearless:** k...

 

13:50-126 T.E.

I really don’t want Wolf to come in here...ugh. I woke up in a cold sweat with my blanket and pillow on the floor with my port screen beeping. I had opened it up and saw 13 unread messages, 9 of them were from Wolf. But then i passed out again.

I woke up again about forty minutes later. Wolf hadn’t texted me again, but I read his earlier messages. Oh no he’s really worried. I had texted him and wowie, I can’t believe he believed that.

Nightmares suck.

Ugh. I don’t understand why I couldn’t have just been normal. My grandma would still be alive, I would be on my farm right now. I could talk to Emelia. But instead, I have this. Well, it’s good...But its not normal. I don’t think any of us will ever have normal again. I especially feel bad for Thorne and Cress, they deserve to be happy and have a normal life.

knock knock knock

I hear wolf lightly knocking on my door. “Hey, Scarlet! Are you in there” Why can’t he smell me? This is weird.

“Yeah!” I yell back, “Can you get me out of here?!” he knocks on the door again then I hear a slight thump in the hall. Wait...Why is the door locked??? Did someone lock me in here? No, that can’t be it… Nobody here would do that. Would they? ...No, no they wouldn’t. I’ll shoot whoever locked this door.

“SCARLET” I snap out of my daze, “SCARLET WHAT HAPPENED?”

“No, it’s okay, I was just checking the news!” I lie, I hear Wolf exhale, even through the steel door. Why is he so on edge?

“Scarlet, I’m going to break the lock on the door. Just in case, I need you to get on the top bunk under a blanket! Then, count to 10!”

“Okay!” He’s so worried, it’s cute… but now I’m worried too. He can’t smell me… I had a nightmare… my door’s locked… Is someone trying to sabotage us? If so...who? “1!” I yell from under the blanket, “2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!” I hear the sound of breaking metal and the door is thrown open. Suddenly, someone grabs me and pulls me off the top bunk into their arms, and I can’t see who. “Wha-”  I’m suddenly pulled into a kiss. Wolf. I think. It’s his lips, I can feel the softness of his bottom lip in between mine, and the familiarity of the scar across it. His hands go around my waist and I put my hands on his chest. This kiss feels like home. This is my home now, I can’t change anything in the past. Only decide my future. The future I want is with Wolf. I want to be with him for as long as I can. I love him.

With our lips still entwined, Wolf starts to get closer to me. One of his hands moves up my back to my hair. His hands are stroking my hair and I wrap my arms around his neck and press my body against his and he moans quietly. He takes a few steps back, taking me with him and closes the door. The backs of my knees hit the bed and I sit down. Wolf leans over me and I lay down and he leans over me, his elbows holding him up. The sound of the engine drifts away as the kiss gets deeper. I put my hands on his back and can feel the larger scars. I trace them with my fingers and one of the scars goes to his waist. I get there and start tracing the scar again, this time under his shirt. He sits up for a second, pulls his shirt off over his head and comes back down.

 I pull him into the kiss again, and it continues to go on. “I love you.” I whisper

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kai and Cinder stuff and v exciting. I don't want to have to write a summary so this is it.

Mechanic and The Emperor

_ 02:18 _

Mechanic: Are you awake?

The Emperor: yeah

The Emperor: im tired tho

Mechanic: oh… 

The Emperor: no!

The Emperor: we can still talk if you want

Mechanic: thank you but you should get some sleep I’ll be okay

The Emperor: What’s wrong

Mechanic: It’s nothing just...I keep having this horrible dream and it keeps getting worse. I dont know how to get rid of it or how to make it better.

The Emperor: Dont worry. Its not real. Im here for you.

The Emperor: What’s the dream? Telling me might make it seem better

Mechanic: It’s,,, its really weird

The Emperor: p l e a s e t e l l m e 

Mechanic: okay fine,,, its like Levana, she had gotten into the ship’s controls and crashed it and i was the only one to survive,,, there was a horrible fire and you guys were screaming. But then it changed and i was on Luna and like i was torturing people and they were screaming and I wanted information but they didnt have it and I was cutting their fingers off one by one until they did what I wanted or they would bleed out. It was horrible

The Emperor: Oh my stars

Mechanic: i dont know what the first part was but in the second part of the dream it felt like i was L e v a n a. What if im turning into her?

The Emperor: Cinder no

The Emperor: you’re not turning into levana. You’re too incredible for that to happen. You’re nothing like her.

Mechanic: I’m not so sure

The Emperor: do you trust me?

Mechanic: yes, of course I trust you

The Emperor: Then believe me when I tell you that you’re not turning into Levana. She is cruel, vile and evil, which is the opposite of you.

Mechanic: okay

Mechanic: Thank you. 

 

I had gone back to sleep but the dreams didn’t go away. Again and again and again. They just keep on coming. I never wanted any of this. I stand up and open my door, walking to the kitchen to get some water. I got a glass and filled it up, I take two sips and am attacked by hands reaching out of the glass and they grab me. The next thing I know, there is shattered glass at my feet and multiple shards stuck in my leg and foot. 

I fall down onto my knees into the pile of glass and start to cry. I feel the burning tears falling down my cheeks and neck. I don’t want anyone to see me but I can’t stop crying. I don’t even know what I’m crying about anymore but everything just fell on me. 

Pretty soon, my whole face and neck are soaked with tears and blood. Now,  I’m even more exhausted than I was. I finally just curl up and lay down, the the tears beginning to slow… 

 

“Oh my god is she okay?” I ask

“I don’t know… there’s a lot of blood.” Wolf whispers. I’m looking down at Cinder and she’s laying in a pool of blood and glass. “It seems like the glass only cut her leg and palm, but also a part of her face. Nowhere serious, although she’s lost a about liter of blood, so she’s been bleeding for a while. It looks like the deepest cuts are on her leg.”

“Why is she just laying in the kitchen floor?” I whisper. I love Cinder… If she’s not okay I don’t know what I’ll do. 

“Well that’s not enough blood for her to pass out so she might have been really scared and just-yeah. Can you get me bandages and anti-bacterial shit?” 

I look at Cinder, I don’t want to leave her, but if I want her to be okay I have to get the medical supplies. It’s only in the next hallway… she’ll probably be okay. I run and get the supplies and get back, it took thirty seconds to get everything and make it back. Wolf had gotten paper towels and was picking the glass up and the blood had been partially cleaned. 

“Good, you got everything. Can you help me to clean the wounds and put the bandages on?” I nod and get down on my knees, opening the antibiotics and putting the liquid on Cinder’s injuries. While I do this, Wolf is opening the bandages and begins to wrap them around all the cuts. 

Suddenly, she jerks awake. And she’s screaming. I try to get closer to her but she starts kicking with her metal leg. Wolf pushes me and I end up against the wall. He’s holding Cinder down and I notice that she’s crying. She stopped fighting Wolf and is just laying there in tears. 

“What is going on?” Thorne shouts as he runs in. He slows down as he looks at Cinder. “What happened to her? What did you do?” 

“I don’t know! We found her like this!” I shout back

“Well that doesn’t make very much sense does it? Finding her just in a pool of dried up blood? I bet it was the dog!” 

“I’m not kidding, I found her like this and Wolf had came in less than a minute before I did! How do you explain dried blood if he supposedly attacked her now?”   
He still looked disgusted when Wolf spoke, “I didn’t attack her. You can bring Scarlet in here and have her ask me if you want. I can’t lie to her.” Wolf didn’t look guilty at all and we all knew that it was impossible for him to lie to his girlfriend. 

“Okay,” Thorne said slowly. You could still hear the distrust in his voice. “I will go get her.” He left the kitchen. 

“I can’t believe he would think that I did this.” Wolf shook his head “She saved my life and stopped me from hurting Scarlet. Why the hell would I attack her?”

“I don’t know why he would think that either.” I pause for a moment, “I can tell when people are lying. That was part of my schooling so I know that you’re telling the truth.” It’s then that Scarlet comes bursting in, dragging Thorne behind her by the foot.

“What am I hearing from this little shit about Wolf attacking Cinder?!” she exclaims

“Would you put me down!” She drops Thorne. Hard.

“Thorne thinks that Wolf attacked Cinder, but Wolf and I found her like this with glass around her and cuts on almost all of her skin.” I explain

“Well I know that Wolf didn’t do it.” She says with confidence looking at Thorne.

“Oh yeah? How?” 

“Because he was up all night with me, making sure that  _ I  _ was okay.” 

“Oh. Well… Well that would be a pretty good reason…” he trails off

“Alright, are we done here?” Scarlet asks

“I think so.” Wolf says, “Scarlet can you please take Thorne out of the room and explain to Cress what happened?” 

“Of course.” With that she left the room and Wolf and I continue to put the bandages on Cinder, making sure that we didn’t miss anywhere. 

“Okay, so should we move her to her quarters now?” I ask. Wolf nods. He grabs her arms and I grab her leg, leaving the metal one to drag on the floor because there’s no way the two of us would be able to pick that up. With one leg scraping against the floor, we take her to her room and put her on the bed. “It looks like she was having a nightmare last night.” 

“Yeah, that could explain why she was in the kitchen in the middle of the night, and the glass. She could have been getting water and dropped it.” 

“I can stay in here and watch her.” I offer

“Good idea.” Wolf leaves and closes the door. I hear his footsteps across the hallway and back to the kitchen. Then, I cry. I lean over Cinder and it’s not the sobbing kind of crying but a silent cry. The tears drip down my face slowly and I remember that any members of our crew could come in and see me at any moment. I wipe away my tears and sit up.  _ You’re an Emperor.  _ I remind myself.  _ Emperors do not cry. Torin told you this. Now pull it together and take care of Cinder.  _ I take her wrist and check her pulse, it’s pretty fast. At least it’s there. I don’t know what I would do if she died. 

“Kai?” I hear her say faintly, “Kai, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me. You’re going to be okay, don’t worry.”

“Everything hurts… What… What happened?” 

“Don’t worry about that right now. All that matters is that right here, right now, you’re safe.” 

“Thank you, Kai.”

“Always.”

“Where are the others?”

“They’re making sure that everything is good and are just doing normal stuff.”

“They’re okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” 

I hear the drowsiness in her voice. “It’s okay, go back to sleep.” She does a slight nod and closes her eyes, her breathe evens out and she loosens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT WORRY IT'LL GET BETTER IM SORRY


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already said that I don't like summaries but there's feelings here.

**Two Weeks Later**

_ Ever since I could remember, I’ve never been normal. I could act like I was, but what nobody could see was that I’m a cyborg. My left hand and leg are cybernetic, in total I’m 36% cyborg. 36% of me is not human. Two months ago I found out that I’m less human than I thought. I’m a lunar, but not only that, I’m the missing lunar princess Selene Blackburn. I lost my stepsister Peony two months ago. I went to the ball with Emperor Kai two months ago. I’m sixteen years old. My parents were killed.  _

“Cinder! Hey, are you okay? Wolf’s teaching us some self defense and wants you here," I snap out of my daze

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute!” I shout to Kai.  _ Ever since I could remember, I’ve never been normal. I could act like I was, but what nobody could see was that I’m a cyborg. My left hand and leg are cybernetic, in total I’m 36% cyborg. 36% of me is not human. Two months ago I found out that I’m less human than I thought. I’m a lunar, but not only that, I’m the missing lunar princess Selene Blackburn. I lost my stepsister Peony two months ago. I went to the ball with Emperor Kai two months ago. I’m sixteen years old. My parents were killed.  _  I repeat to myself then I walk out of my room into the main hall where the rest of the crew is. Wolf and Thorne were in the middle of the hall, both of them in a fighting stance. Wolf threw a punch and Thorne ducked under his arm, and kicked the back of his knee, knocking Wolf over.  

“Good, but be more consistent with your steps, you’re off balance," Wolf said as he was getting up. “Now, try it again," Thorne made a sound of exasperation and they started again. This time, Wolf threw the punch with his left arm, Thorne clearly wasn’t ready and got hit in the stomach, he fell over. “You should always be ready in a fight because everyone is unpredictable. You need to be unpredictable too. Or else you will loose, and it won’t be good," 

Kai flinched, it was Cress who spoke up, “Wolf, umm...can you stop? You’re scaring us," Wolf looked dumbfounded. 

“He’s right tho," I say. Everyone turns around to look at me. They clearly didn’t know I was there. “Fights are never planned, same thing with war. You never know what’s going to happen, never know how it’s going to turn out, and you never know who’s going to die," They all look so shook. 

Scarlet looks like she just saw a ghost, “Cinder, are you okay?” She asks. Everyone is looking at me. Staring at me.  _ What did I say? _

“Why do you ask?” I say instead. Kai is looking at me, he looks like a mixture of scared and relieved.

“You locked yourself in your room in two days, and you didn’t talk to anyone. It scared us, me especially," Kai says. I look at him deeper, the computer in my brain starts to send me a bunch of different notifications and warnings and is trying to analyze everything. “...Cinder? Cinder!”

“What?” Everyone is looking at me again.  _ What did I do? Why is this happening to me?  _ “Oh, yeah I’m okay, just needed some space for a few days, and my leg was glitching and it took a while to fix it," They don’t look very convinced. 

Wolf cleared his throat, “Okay, Cress. Your turn," Wolf was showing everyone different ways of self defense. Everyone was taking turns and they were all actually doing really well, except for Cress who squealed a few times and just fell to the floor. After about an hour she was doing really well. Scarlet and Thorne were showing how to aim and fire a gun, and the correct way to hold and aim it. After about four hours everyone was really tired and hungry, so we went to the kitchen and everyone ate some dinner. 

“I can’t believe you squealed when Wolf took a step closer to you!” Thorne laughed with his arm around Cress. Her face turned red and she buried her head in Thorne’s arm.  “Heyyyy I’m kidding," He rubbed her shoulder and she seemed to relax a little bit.

Everyone was laughing and telling jokes when Scarlet said “Hey, I’m really tired, I should be getting to bed," Everyone said goodnight and Scarlet left to her quarters.  

 

_ I’m tied up. My hands and legs are tied to the wall. I’m in a dark room but there’s a couch, fireplace, a dining table with chairs...It actually looks really nice. Someone walks in, a child. I’ve seen them before but I don’t know where. He has short, red hair, brown eyes, and really pale skin. He sits in front of me, there is a crazy look in his eyes, a hunger. He starts to laugh, an insane type of laugh, like one that a murderer would laugh right before the kill.  _

_ I struggle and try to get out of the bindings. “Oh, you’re not going to get out of those," He says as he stands up. I hear a ringing in my ears, and I start to scream. He laughs again and the ringing gets louder, my arms, stomach, and legs are bleeding. Cockroaches climb out of my mouth and spill onto the floor. I scream louder and louder when I hear my name.  _

_ “Scarlet… Hey Scarlet… Scarlet”  _

I start to scream again, thrashing and kicking my legs out trying to get away when someone grabs my arms and pins me down. I feel a cold sweat and start to shiver. “Scar, it’s me. Don’t worry, you’re safe," I open my eyes slowly to see Wolf over me. “It’s okay, I’m here," I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I had been holding, and look at his eyes, he’s looking at me with a lot of worry and his eyes are shiny. “Are you okay?” he asks “I heard you screaming from my room," I didn’t know that I was screaming. Oh no.

“I’m okay...It was just a bad dream," I say without looking into his eyes.

“Scarlet, you’re not okay. I came in here to hear you screaming and you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s wrong?” 

“I had a nightmare, and-” my throat catches, I swallow and continue. “I was being controlled by a lunar, it...it was horrible. They were torturing me," He pulls me into a hug.

“My Scarlet, I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to have nightmares," He says. 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. Everyone has nightmares," I pause “I should get back to sleep," Wolf looks a little upset and starts to get up when I grab his arm. “No, please just stay with me. I… I don’t want to be alone,"

He lays down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. “Of course. I’ll always be here with you," 

 

I wake up to the smell of burning. I jump out of my bed and run to the control room. We’re falling towards Earth. I start to type in a bunch of commands but it’s not helping. I run and knock on everyone’s rooms. “EVERYONE GET UP COME TO THE CONTROL ROOM YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS!” I yell and run back. Thorne is already there and he’s not looking very good. 

“Cress, what’s going on?” He asks. 

I start to type more commands into the port-screen and it continues to give me the WARNING message “Okay so we’re falling towards Earth, and I’m pretty sure that the engine is burning so everyone needs to get here so we can secure ourselves," I’m getting frantic when Thorne grabs my hands.

“Everyone is here now come on," I turn around and sure enough Scarlet, Kai, Wolf, and Cinder are there. Thorne has us all climb below deck where it’s padded and there are seat belts. “Okay, everyone strap in, make sure that everything is secure and bend your knees to your chest and wrap your arms around your knees. This will minimize the amount of damage you’ll take," 

We all did as we were told, with Wolf hugging Scarlet and her head on him, Cinder and Kai holding hands a little awkwardly and Thorne kissing my forehead and holding me against him. I check my port-screen. We’re still dropping and we have one minute before we hit Earth. 

_ 50 seconds...47 seconds... _ I continue to count in my head and hold onto Thorne tighter.  _ 39 seconds... _ Cinder and Kai’s hands look like they’re tightening, and Scarlet turns her head to Wolf and puts her head against his chest and he hugs her more,  _ 21 seconds...17 seconds...10... _ Thorne tenses up.  _ 5...4...3...2...1.  _

 

We crash. I can hear the ship falling apart and someone screaming.  _ Kai.  _ I unbuckle myself and jump up, there’s a huge hole in the side of the ship and outside I can see a thick rainforest. I move the rubble and run outside to see Kai under a piece of the ship. I run over to him and lift the metal panel up. I barely get it off him, and he’s bleeding, he’s bleeding way too much. “Kai-” I choke.

“Ci-Cinder. I...I’m sorry," I take his hand and he squeezes it lightly. 

“No...it’s...it’s okay," I’m crying now “Don’t talk. Please, just save your strength," with his other hand he stroked my cheek, I lean into his hand.

“Cinder..My Cinder," He pulled my head down with what seemed to be the last of his strength and kissed me. It was a soft kiss, like the last kiss two people might share. I hold onto him and I can feel the tears running down my face and neck. He pulls apart, “I love you” he whispers.

“I love you too," I whisper back. 

“I...I have to say goodbye. I’m sorry." 

“No, you’re not saying goodbye, not yet...please."

“Cinder...Just get rid of Levana. Become queen. End the slavery. Please." His hand goes limp and falls to his side, and his eyes close.

“Kai?” I pause for one second “KAI! Please don’t leave me! You can’t! Please!” I wrap myself over him, “KAI! NO! Please!” I hear footsteps coming towards me but I continue to hold him. I feel hands grab my shoulders and they try to pull me away from him. “NO! Let me go!” Their arms wrap around me and yank me off of him. “STOP LET ME GO!” I scream. Whoever is carrying me whispers something and takes be farther away from him. “Please-” I choke and taste blood in my mouth. 

“...Cinder, hey Cinder please stop. He’s dead." Then, everything went black. 

 

“Where’s Cinder?” I ask Wolf

“She’s in the ship, trying to repair the motherboard," 

“Wait, when’s the last time she ate or slept?” Scarlet asks in a concerned tone.

“I don’t know, she hasn’t eaten for all I know, but she might have passed out a few times," He replies tiredly. 

“I’m really worried about her," I say as I wrap myself in my arms.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get her," Wolf says as he gets up and leaves the room. 

“She’s going to continue to try and fix it until it drives her insane," I say

“I know, I don’t know how this is going to affect us," Scarlett says. 

“Yeah,  she won’t stop. She’s one of the most determined people I know and she won’t stop with this," I say quietly.

“...Cress, what are we going to do?” 

“I really don’t know. We’re stuck here for a while," Wolf comes back looking exhausted.

“She’s not doing very well. She’s talking about how she has to avenge Kai’s death, and become queen of Luna,"

“Then we should help her," Scarlet says with determination

“Let’s do it," I reply 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone is trying to figure out what happened and trying to adjust to staying where they are.

“How’s the ship doing?” I ask Thorne

“She’s not doing that well. The entire left side is gone so I would think we might be screwed.” 

“Well… what are we going to do?”

“Oh Cress I really don’t know.” He pulls me into a hug, “She might be broken beyond repair and with what Cinder’s going through… We might not be able to go back up.”

“I know. Did you check on her today?” 

“Yeah. She wouldn’t talk to me and was still mumbling about Kai and how she has to get him back.” 

“I feel so bad for her. This isn’t healthy.” 

“I know. I think she might be going crazy.”

“No please don’t say that I really don’t want this for her. It’s my fault that Kai died. If I had just checked on the ship earlier and made more preparations he wouldn’t have died-”

“Hey, hey Cress it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” 

“But it is.”

“No. No one could have done better.” I stay silent. It’s my fault that this is happening. I could have saved Kai but now the Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth is dead. He says that it isn’t my fault but I know that it is. 

“Just… Just leave me alone. Please.” He looks hurt but he walks away, going back into what’s left of the ship. Luckily the control room wasn’t the first thing to hit the ground or we would all be dead. We have been sleeping in what’s left of our quarters but it’s not the same as it was before. 

Scarlet and Wolf have been spending a lot more time together than usual and they already spent a lot of time together. Cinder is avoiding us as much as she can and she’s started to scare me. All she does the entire day is work on the ship and mumbling a lot of things to herself that don’t make sense. I just want her to be okay. 

Ugh. It’s not comfortable in the ship and it’s probably not that safe anymore either. This morning, a huge part of the “ceiling” fell down and blocked off part of the ship. Maybe we should try and sleep outside of the ship. It’ll probably be safe. I looked at the map and it looks like we’re on an uninhabited island in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. I did some research on the island and it wasn’t here until a century ago. Since then, there has always been lore about this island so no one lives here. There’s no one for miles.

I walk into the ship, going to Scarlet’s room and I knock. “Hey guys? You up?”

“Just a second!” I hear Scarlet say. I wait a moment and she comes out with Wolf behind her. “What is it?”

“Well, I was thinking that it’s probably very dangerous for us to continue to stay in here because of how hard we crashed. The ship continues to fall apart and I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

They look at each other and then back at me. It’s Wolf who speaks, “That’s very smart… but what if we get attacked?”

“We won’t. I checked and we’re on an island that’s supposedly haunted. So, no one will bother us.”

“Well that’s good… But what if it really is haunted?” Wolf askes

“Do you really believe in ghost stories?” Scarlet teases

“I was just saying that with everything else that happens in this world, it’s not entirely un-probable.” 

“Don’t worry, there’s no concrete proof.” I assure

“Alright, alright let’s stop all this ghost talk.” Scarlet says using her hands for emphasis.

“Well that causes another problem. Where are we going to sleep?” he questions

“We’re all smart, we can make a small hut or fort or something. We can each have our own or something.” I laugh

“That actually sounds kind of nice, there’s enough wood, grass, moss, and things like that for us to use!” Scarlet exclaims

“How do you make a hut?” Wolf wondered

“I don’t think that there’s really a specific way. But using trees and sticks would be good to make some sort of structure.” I recalled

“But like  _ how? _ ” 

“Oh… well… uh… let me look it up.” I do a quick search and I had to do a bit of digging before finding it, but I do and it says to “use a main support and you can lean large sticks against it in the shape you want. Another way is to stick them in the ground in the shape you want and you can use vines, rope, or anything else to further support it to make the walls, then, you can make a roof however you want.” 

I repeat this to the two and they nod in agreement and understanding. “Should I ask Cinder what she thinks of it?” as soon as I say Cinder, their look of excitement dissolves into a look of worry and fear. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Scarlet whispers “She’s not in a good place right now and I don’t think another big change would be good for her.”

“I don’t think so either.”

I look away from the two of them, “She deserves to know… But before I tell her, can you help me get some water and food? She needs it.”

“Of course, come on Wolf.” he followed her and I started to make my way to the opposite side of the ship, where Cinder has been staying. I wait a few feet from the “entrance” to where she’s been staying. It’s Scarlet who brings me a plate of bread, some canned beans, and a water bottle. “Be careful” she whispers “And try not to startle her.”

“ I know. You don’t have to worry.” I whisper back. She hands me the plate and bottle and squeezes my shoulder before going back to Wolf.

I take a deep breath and make my way to where Cinder has been staying. 

“I have to find her.” I hear her mumble faintly, “He told me to and I’ll kill her then bring her back. Wait, who am I?” she pauses for a second and I knock. She screams slightly.

“Hey, hey Cinder it’s okay it’s okay it’s just me.” I assure her. I put the food on the ground “It’s me, Cress.” She looks confused.

“Cress?”

“Yes. You saved me and I’m your friend. Remember?”

“Oh. Yes. You said “eep” when Thorne showed up on the screen.”

“Yes, yes that’s me.”

“You had only seen one person for years before we found you. You were hacking into satellites to help us.”

“That’s right.” She suddenly looks more composed. It’s then that I see the scratches on her shoulders and face, the faint line of her bones under her skin, the dirt under her fingernails and in her hair. “Here,” I pick the food back up and hand it to her, “eat this, you’ll feel better.”

She takes it but hesitates before taking a bite. “Is it poisoned?” 

“Of course not. You’ve saved my life multiple times.” She looks more satisfied and takes a bite of the bread.

“Oh, this is really good. Thank you, Cress.” 

“Anytime.” I let her finish eating before asking her, “Do you want to come out of here for a little bit and see where we are? It’s almost sunset and that’s when it’s the prettiest.”

“Really?”

“Yes. The sun shines on the ocean and makes the sky and the sea pink and purple and orange.” 

I hold my hand out to her and after a moment she takes it. I help her up and out of her part of the ship. We go to the edge of the water, sit down and watch the sunset until the stars come out and Cinder falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all that it would start to get better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute stuff i guess between scarlet and wolf. v cute, kinda sad

I woke up to find myself on a beach alone. I remember coming here with Cress last night and we watched the sunset. It calmed me. The tide starts to come again and I jump back, into something. I let out a small scream but then I see that it’s Cress. She stayed with me. “Thank you Cress.” I whisper.  _ Why did you thank her? She could have poisoned you with that food?  _ No she didn’t Cress is a good person.  _ What proof do you have of that?  _ She made sure that I was okay and helped me to calm down.  _ But didn’t she kill Kai?  _ No it wasn’t her fault.

“For what?” I look around to see who spoke and see that it was Cress.

“For staying with me.” I whisper

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

_ Because you don’t care about me _ “Because you have a better place to sleep.”

“Well actually, we were thinking about making a nicer place to stay that isn’t in the ship because it’s started to fall apart more and we wanted to know if you would like to help.” 

“Oh yes, that would be nice.”  _ I can do something to get you out of my mind.  _

_ “Oh you can’t get rid of me I’ll be here forever. You killed me. It’s your fault so now you must pay the price”  _

_ Please just leave me alone. _

 

The group met back up with Cinder after we ate that day. We all were nervous at first but after about an hour, we seemed to be back to normal, we seemed to be back to ourselves. To the group we were before the accident.

Before Kai died.

Before we were being hunted.

Before the world had gone to shit.

It was just an illusion, so much was still wrong with the world, we were still at war, we were still being hunted, and Kai was still dead but for the moment it seemed like it was just the five of us. Like there were no more problems.

 

My life was actually pretty normal before Wolf and I met. I delivered food from my ship, did my chores, and lived with my grandma, my idiot father all the way across the country. My life was nice then. It was normal. Sure it had it’s ups and downs, and I had some problems... But they were normal, miniscule problems, ones that other people had. Ones that  _ normal people _ had. Not people who’s grandma who had been murdered by Lunars for hiding the Lunar Princess. Not people who are on the run from the entire world, and the moon. Not-

Wolf comes in before I can finish my thought. He wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, “Hey Scar.” The warmth of his body heats me up, bringing a great calm into me. “Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? When I have nightmares, it makes it a lot easier to handle when I tell someone.”

“No, it’s okay.” but it wasn’t okay. I was having the nightmares every night. And they were getting worse. 

“Scarlet I don’t think you’re okay, you haven’t seemed like yourself since the crash.” 

“... It’s just… with everything happening right now, with Kai and Cinder, it’s hard right now.” 

“I know, it’s hard for me too.”

“Thank you so much for being here with me. It really means a lot.” 

“Of course, I’m always here to help you.” 

“No, just for everything, for saving me, for taking me on an adventure, everything. Not just right now. Since I met you, you’ve been so good to me, and you’ve helped me to become a better version of who I was before. I don’t think that I would ever be as brave as I am now if it hadn’t been for you.”

His green eyes gleamed, “Scar, you don’t need to thank me for any of that, and I can’t believe that you think  _ I’m _ the one who made you brave.” he pauses for a moment and pulls me closer, “You were already that person. You were always brave.” With my head at his chest, I hear his heartbeat, and it’s fast, which speeds up my own. “Let’s go on a walk. Clear your head.”

I nod and we leave the wreckage, heading towards a patch of trees and brush. “You can’t keep it all inside you know.” he whispers

“What do you mean?”

“Bottling everything up won’t do any good. I know you, and I know that something’s wrong, please just tell me what it is.”

“I’m sorry Wolf… I just can’t. Even  _ I  _ don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Please, just tell me-”

“Shut up!”

He looked shocked. And hurt. “Fine, I’ll stop asking.” he was starting to get angry, I could see it in the furrow of his brows and the way his body had tensed up. “You need to tell someone but if you aren’t going to tell me, I’m done trying to help you.” 

“Wolf… I-I’m sorry. I really don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“Why don’t you tell me? You’ve stopped telling anyone anything. If you keep this up… one day it’ll all explode out of you.” he turned and started to walk away, but I grab his arm and stop him

“Wolf-Wolf please. I’m scared. Please stay with me.”

“I can’t do that if you’re not going to tell me what’s happening to you.” He walks away again, but this time, I let him leave. 

 

I can’t believe that Scar won’t tell me anything. I’ve told her everything about me. Anything she’s asked I’ve always told her. But she doesn’t trust me. I don’t know what to do anymore.  _ Crying _ . I hear someone crying, but it’s not close to me. It must be Scarlet. Why?  _ Why?  _ All I do is hurt people, but I never meant to hurt her. She has hurt me, and I don’t want to be hurt again, especially by her. I want her to be okay and I know that there’s something wrong, but she won’t tell me. 

Her cries turns to screams and I run towards her. She’s right where I left her, but there’s fear in her eyes, I turn to see what she’s looking at, and it’s a lunar soldier, but no ordinary lunar. His face is half burned, and he’s missing an arm. He’s covered in blood and he’s holding a gun. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I yell. The man looks in confusion at me, and then at the gun. He raises it at me and I run towards him, but not before he shot me. I punch him in the face, and knock him out. I then shoot him with the gun. Panting, I sit down and look at the wound. It hit my upper left arm, a flesh wound. I’ll be okay. “Scarlet are you okay?” 

I ask this, but I know that she’s not okay. She looks like she’s seen a ghost. “No. I’m not okay… and i’m so sorry for yelling at you I- I didn’t mean it.” She started to cry again and sat down leaning against a tree and wrapping herself in her arms. 

“Scar, I’m not mad at you, I was upset, but I’m not mad at you. I pushed too far-”

“No, you were right, I should have told you.” she manages to say through tears. “I’ve been having the nightmares and-and they’ve been getting worse. They’re all about when I was tor-torchered. I hate it and they feel so real.” she brushes a strand of hair out of her face, and I sit down beside her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to get involved. I- I thought I could handle it on my own… but I can’t.”

“I’m sorry that this is happening to you, and I want to help. If you had told me sooner, I would have stayed with you when you needed to sleep, maybe the nightmares would pass.” 

Her crying stops to a mere sniffle, “Thank you so much.”

“Always. I’d never leave you alone, or to deal with this by yourself.” she puts her arms around my neck and starts to cry again, whispering thank you’s and i’m sorry’s. I hold her and let her cry. “It’s okay. I’m here.” I repeat to her.

“Wolf?”  
“Yes?”

“Please stay with me.”

“Okay.” and with that one, simple word of reassurance, she falls asleep on me.

 

I stay with her, not moving with the fear that she might wake up. Her breaths have become much more steady and calm. She was crying when she fell into her slumber. Luckily she’s calmed down. After she fell asleep, Thorne came over to see if we were okay and I motioned to him the body and he quietly dragged it away to dispose of it. 

The sun is beginning to set now, but I still don’t move. This is the first good sleep that Scarlet’s had in who knows how long. Once it goes completely dark, I myself begin to feel the taunting arms of sleep grab me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not publishing this earlier, I kinda forgot about it, but I'll try to get chapter 7 up as soon as possible.


End file.
